Your Light
by Quillinx
Summary: Rose and Kanaya have a silly discussion on which of them is more "brilliant". Rose is determined to be literal. Short oneshot. Rosemary


**hnng I tried my hand at some Homestuck XD**

**I honestly... these characters are so hard to write _right, _you know?**

**Anyways, I tried. Flufffffff oDx**

**Rosemary/RosexKanaya (matespritship, obviously) probably won't be understandable unless you've read that far in Homestuck. XD**

* * *

Rose stretches out and leans back against Kanaya's shoulder, shoving her nose into the other's tufty black hair. Kanaya gives her a short glance of irritation, looking up from the journal in her lap, which she has been intently reading with a look of mild confusion on her face.

KANAYA: Rose, Stop That

KANAYA: It's So Distracting

Rose smirks, reaching up with one long, slender arm to toy with a strand of that black hair.

ROSE: No.

ROSE: I like it.

Kanaya _hmm_s in her throat and returns to the journals, which happen to be Rose's own wizard stories. Early attempts, but Kanaya seems to be interested in them.

ROSE: Do you actually enjoy those?

ROSE: The wizard stories.

Kanaya looks up again.

KANAYA: Yes, I Actually Do

KANAYA: They Are Quite

KANAYA: ...

She pauses, as if searching for the right word.

KANAYA: Brilliant

KANAYA: Just Like You

Rose is touched.

ROSE: Why, thank you, Kanaya. What a lovely compliment.

The corner of her mouth quirks up slightly.

ROSE: Not as brilliant as you, however.

Kanaya finally tears her attention fully away from the wizard fanfiction to look directly into Rose's face, surprise flickering in her amber eyes. She tilts her head to the side in that way that Rose loves so much.

KANAYA: Really?

Rose also loves the way that Kanaya is so modest about everything.

ROSE: Yes, really.

ROSE: I mean, you glow like a flashlight in the dark, for one.

Kanaya doesn't laugh, but the corners of her mouth twitch upwards.

ROSE: But you are also intelligent and kind, especially for a troll.

ROSE: No offense.

KANAYA: None Taken

She appears a little bit mollified.

ROSE: It's really quite refreshing to converse with somebody who is both educated and charming.

KANAYA: I Wouldn't Say That

ROSE: I would.

She shoves her face into Kanaya's, rubbing foreheads with her for a second and then drawing away before the troll can say anything.

KANAYA: Rose

ROSE: And you're so clever at fashion. Really, Kanaya, I don't know how you manage to be so...

ROSE: Well, brilliant!

KANAYA: Rose

ROSE: What?

Kanaya shuts the cover of the journal with a soft flap, shoving the strand of hair behind her ear with the other hand. Rose wants to pull it back out, but that would be ridiculous and silly, and anyways, Kanaya would be annoyed.

KANAYA: You Are Smarter Than Me

KANAYA: And More Beautiful

KANAYA: If We Are Going To Discuss The Topic Of Radiance

Rose snuggles up to Kanaya and giggles, which is a bit unlike her, but she's had a few drinks and anyways, this is Kanaya.

ROSE: Shut up, you.

ROSE: You're luminous inside and out.

She pokes Kanaya's chest and giggles again.

KANAYA: Rose You Are The Seer Of Light

KANAYA: You Are Obviously The Brighter Of The Two Of Us

They both know that the argument is ridiculous and counterproductive, but Rose is enjoying the harmless banter and she can see from Kanaya's studiously exasperated face that she is, too.

ROSE: Yes! I'm the Seer of Light.

ROSE: And I see you.

Kanaya makes a wry face.

KANAYA: Rose That Is Just Silly

ROSE: Why? It makes perfect sense.

She gets up and looks straight into Kanaya's eyes, a gorgeous honey amber with the first hints of green beginning to show in those black irises. Rose could look into Kanaya's eyes forever. She doesn't care how cliché it sounds.

ROSE: I

ROSE: see

ROSE: you.

She winks and Kanaya finally smiles.

KANAYA: I See That

Rose snickers and touches Kanaya's skin. She loves how bright it can become, like all of Kanaya's radiant spirit is shining through. That's when she feels most like a Seer of Light, really, when she's seeing Kanaya's light.

ROSE: You can light up a dark room, and I can't do that. Therefore, you're more bright.

She smiles and sits back down next to Kanaya, nestling against her companion. Her hood hangs down her back, and her earrings tug slightly at her ears. She's happy to be with Kanaya. She closes her eyes. Kanaya. Luminous Kanaya.

Her Kanaya.

KANAYA: I Can Light Up A Dark Room

KANAYA: But You Can Light Up My Whole Life

Rose is caught by surprise. She opens her eyes again and looks over at Kanaya. The troll is smiling at her with the expression of somebody who knows she has won.

ROSE: ...

KANAYA: I Have

KANAYA: ...

KANAYA: What Is It You Humans Say?

KANAYA: I Have Got You There

KANAYA: Yes That Is It

It's Kanaya's turn to wink at Rose, who can't help but smile, her mouth curving into that trademark graceful expression without showing any teeth. She relaxes slightly against Kanaya, laughing inside her chest where nobody can hear her. She has to admit that Kanaya is getting good at this. Flipping ninety degrees, she throws her arms around Kanaya's neck and purrs into her shoulder, the silky black material smooth against her skin. She feels Kanaya's lips cool against the back of her neck and knows that she'll have black lipstick marks there later to deal with. The thought makes her smile.

ROSE: Kanaya.

KANAYA: What

ROSE: You haven't beaten me yet.

KANAYA: What Do You Mean

ROSE: You

ROSE: can light up a dark room

ROSE: AND my whole life.

Silence. Kanaya's breathing catches for a second and then steadies. Rose looks up and grins at her, and after a moment, Kanaya's own smile grows slowly, spreading over her own face.

KANAYA: Damn

KANAYA: I Can Never Win With You Can I

ROSE: Nope. Kiss me.

KANAYA: What?

ROSE: Kiss me.

KANAYA: Well That Was An Abrupt Topic Swi-

She was being slow about it. So Rose just kissed her.

It felt like a thousand light bulbs turning on in her head.

Truly radiant.


End file.
